i need ocs
by GertiePie
Summary: i need ocs for new story
1. Chapter 1

I need oc's

I stuck on a new story and need new people.

The kids will be staying in three houses divided by age

First: Hathor house age: 10 to 13

Second: Horus house age: 13 to 15

Third: Set house age: 15 to 17

In each house will be 4 girls and 4 guys


	2. no more oc's

i have every house filled with ech room with 3 people. i dont need any more oc's. i will start writing my story soon.

here are the people i chose[i had to change some ages to fit them in]. in the first house i have for girls:Elli and Natty Sweet, Ana Lewis in the first room; Arianna Rutter, Isabelle Clarke, and Gabrielle Sweet in the second room. For boys i have in the first room: Joe Clarke, Nate Sweet, and J.J. Campbell, in the second room i have: Jonsey Lewis, Alfie Clarke, and Eddie Sweet. in the second house i have for girls:Brittany Clarke, Katrina Rutter, and Evelyn Lewis in the first room, in the second room i have Sarah Rutter, Melonie Campbell, and Airyana Clarke. for boys i have Tyler Clarke, Maxwell Campell, and Charlie Lewis in the first room, in the second room i have: Jack Lewis, and Patrick and Billy Campbell [twins].In the third house I have for girls: Anna and Jade Campbell and Roxie Sweet in the first room, in the second room I have: Sophie Clarke, Jen Rutter, and Jess Campbell. for boys I have in the first room: Ryan Rutter and Blake Sweet, in the second room I have Landon Lewis, Greg Lewis [brothers not twins, Landon is older by a year], and Jacob Rutter. I have created another character: Charlie Lewis.


	3. new story

Here is the story:

Aria's POV

I pushed my hair out of my face as I started bouncing again. I am so excited to finally go to boarding school like the others. I hate being the baby of the family, I am always the last to do things. I mean really, out of six kids I am the youngest. I smoothed out my pink denim skirt and my pink and blue sparkly top. I have always been the first to speak up and say hi to people. I think my mum is worried about me going. I overheard her mentioning my birthday. I was born May 5, at 5:00 in the morning. All my friends call me "bubbles" because I have such a bubbly personality. You wanna know what my brothers and sisters call me, they call me annoying. But don't listen to them, they are just jelous because I am smarter than them. OMA OMA we just pulled up. All I see is a girl standing there, I wonder who she is.

Belle's POV

Why do I have to be the first girl here. Wait I can see another car pulling up. I hope she is my age, then I see a flash of light brown hair go by. I can see a little girl standing right next to my asking a million things at once. All I can say is "What is your name?" She said that her name is Aria. I look back at my shhet and it says that I am rooming with her and another girl named Natalie. I turned back to the road for a quick look and see about seven different cars pulling up to this house. I could see 2 people that could be fraternal twins stepping out of the car, after they said good-bye they ran over here. I asked the girl what her name was. She said her name was Natalie or Natty for short. I told her that the 3 of us were rooming together.


	4. Chapter 10

Here is the story:

Aria's POV

I pushed my hair out of my face as I started bouncing again. I am so excited to finally go to boarding school like the others. I hate being the baby of the family, I am always the last to do things. I mean really, out of six kids I am the youngest. I smoothed out my pink denim skirt and my pink and blue sparkly top. I have always been the first to speak up and say hi to people. I think my mum is worried about me going. I overheard her mentioning my birthday. I was born May 5, at 5:00 in the morning. All my friends call me "bubbles" because I have such a bubbly personality. You wanna know what my brothers and sisters call me, they call me annoying. But don't listen to them, they are just jelous because I am smarter than them. OMA OMA we just pulled up. All I see is a girl standing there, I wonder who she is.

Belle's POV

Why do I have to be the first girl here. Wait I can see another car pulling up. I hope she is my age, then I see a flash of light brown hair go by. I can see a little girl standing right next to my asking a million things at once. All I can say is "What is your name?" She said that her name is Aria. I look back at my shhet and it says that I am rooming with her and another girl named Natalie. I turned back to the road for a quick look and see about seven different cars pulling up to this house. I could see 2 people that could be fraternal twins stepping out of the car, after they said good-bye they ran over here. I asked the girl what her name was. She said her name was Natalie or Natty for short. I told her that the 3 of us were rooming together.

Natty's POV

I looked at the 2 girls I was standing next to and then back at Nate. i wanted to go with my roommates by Nates friends aren't here yet. I turned to tell Nate bye but he was already gone. I looked at the girl who said her name was Belle and asked her where our house was. She said our house was right behind us. I looked behind me and saw a huge Victorian house with ivy growing on it. An old man came stumbling out of the house holding a cane and yelling for all of the Hathor house kids to go over there. Belle looked at us and we all shared a quick nod that meant that he was talking to other girl said that we should race there. So we did. Growing up with a 3 brothers makes you pretty fast. I won by half a second. Ilooked over the crowd and saw Nate standing next to 2 other boys, talking about who knows what. The man said his name was Alexander Jr. and that he was the caretaker of the house. He also said to follow a few simple rules and we wouldn't have a problem. He told us where we would be staying. I saw my sister Elli talking to another girl and laughing. I asked the other girl what her name was. She said her name was Aria.


	5. Chapter 11

**Chapter 3**

**anubissibuna:Nina and Aria how would you like to do the disclaimer today.**

**Aria: I won't do it if my mom is doing it.**

**Nina: Fine I won't do it today.**

**Aria: Yay, I mean awww, anubissibuna doesn't own any of the original house of anubis characters, only Aria Rutter, Brad Clarke, and Charlie Lewis. All of the other people are fan-owned, not by her. Ta-Da!**

Natty's POV

I asked the other girl what her name was. She said her name was Aria. Aria, where have I heard that name bfore? then it hit me, my best friends name was Aria, well before she moved away, I haven't seen her in at least 4 years. "Aria, Aria Rutter, it's me Natty." I whispered. "Natty, Natty Sweet, OH MY GOSH, I can't believe its you! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" I have missed her so much. I can't believe how much I have missed her since I had moved away. I asked her what her new school was like, she siad it was awsome because of its drama program. She said that her school did House of Isis as one of the shows and she played Claire, the newbie. She said that her mum wanted me to come and stay for a while but Ryan hid the number and forgot where it was. I hear that they are putting on a play for each house and we are doing a play that our housemother wrote up. Its called raindrops on roses, its about a young girl with an older sister named Alicia that dies suddenly; no one knows where her fortune is and the young girl meets 2 boys named Jason and Alec and 3 girls named Liza , Cara, and Daisy who help the girl clear her name from the murder list because she was the only one there when her sister died. The girls name is Cammi and she is 9 years old. I want to be the older sister that died the sad death.

**Belle POV**

I want to be Liza or Cara, who do you want to be Aria? "Well I want to be Cammi for sure, she seems to be the best part and she will get to have some romance with another boy later in the story. I asked our housemother for a copy of the script and saw that a boy named Max comes into the story and later they kiss, my first kiss ever, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"


	6. Chapter 12

Sarah POV

Hi, my name is Sarah and I am 14 years old. I have 5 siblings and I am the middle one. I have been at Set house for about 2 weeks and kinda have a crush on one of the guys- Tyler Clarke. He is in my science c partner since they wanted to group us by house and we are the only ones from Set house in this advanced science class. He is really smart but comes off as the dumb jock. Sometimes we talk about our families and turns out his little sister Belle is best friends with my little sister Aria. I told my parents about him and said it was like a Fabina second generation moment. Since I had no idea what they were talking about I said "K, bye," and went to see Airy because she may not always have the best advice but I can count on her to always listen to me. She told me to go see Kat and ask her to kinda sorta be an undercover spy to see if she can check if he really likes me. And when she got back she said he was head over heels for OMA I can't believe it!


	7. Plays and romance

Sarah POV

And when she got back she said he was head over heels for OMA I can't believe it! I just had to go and talk to him and ask him out. I went over to the door and HE was standing right at the door. I nearly started talking but then he said "Sarah, will you please, please, PLEASE go out with me and make me the luckiest guy in the world." I smiled and whispered "Yes." He grabbed my cheeks lightly and kissed me. I cannot believe that TYLER asked me out. I think that he is the absolutly the cutest guy in the house. I also heard that Kat likes Charlie Lewis, since he is sort of a nerd, but doesn't act it. Very laid-back and sweet to everyone. All of us girls think they are the perfect match. We decided to call them Karlie [**Ka**t and Cha**rlie**]. They call me and Tyler Tyrah [Sa**rah **and **Ty**ler]. I think that Tyler and I make an adorable couple. he is a year older so he helps me with my homework a lot, and one time we nearly kissed until Max walked in the room looking for his Faux arm so he could help his sister pull a prank on Billy and Evie. Stupid, stupid Max. I heard the caretaker-Roberto, yelling for us to come downstairs to work on our play. We are doing a play that we wrote called "The Crazies." Its about a bunch of friends, thier names are Alana, Jakson, Lily, John, Cristal, Robbie, Mercie, and Justin and they all twins with one other person- Alana and Jakson, Lily and John, Cristal and Robbie, Mercie and Justin. They all have a younger sibling that they think is crazy- Alana and Jakson=Anna, Lily and John= Danny, Cristal and Robbie= Mason, Mercie and Justin= Hope. They decided that  
>Alana-Melonie<br>Jakson-Max  
>Anna-Evie<br>Lily-Kat  
>John-Charlie<br>Danny-Billy  
>Cristal-Brittany<br>Robbie-Patrick  
>Mason-Jack<br>Mercie-Sarah  
>Justin-Tyler<br>Hope-Evie  
>And all the kids will try to prove to everyone that thier siblings really are crazy, but nobody believes them, and thinks they are crazy.<p> 


	8. games part one

Sarah POV

Well I cannot believe that I got the part of Mercie, she is my favorite. I see Kat walking towards me and I turn a round to walk over to her and feel a pair of hands cover my eyes. "Guess who" I hear a high pitched voice say. I decide to play and say "My annoying little sister." "Nope, guess again," I hear a deeper voice say, and I stop playing and reply, "My super amazing, definetly awsome boyfriend." This time the hands are taken off my eyes and I turn around, and hear, "The one and only." He lightly kisses my cheek and says that he was told to tell me that tonight we were all going to gather in the common room for Friday Game Night.

* * *

><p>*Later that night*<br>Airy POV

"Ok, everyone here are the games we are going to play tonight-Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, Spin The Bottle, and Dare or Double Dare. What should we play first?" A quick show of hands voted Never have I ever first, Truth or Dare second, Spin the Bottle third and nobody wanted the last game so we were just going to spill secerts about ourselves after. We all sat in a circle with the detergent [not poisonous] and went around the circle, with Brittany starting. "Ok, never have I ever stolen from a store and gotten away with it. Sarah, Tyler, Charlie, Billy, Patrick, Max, and I took a sip, then it was Patrick. "Never have I ever kissed a boy." All the girls except for me took a sip. Jack looked over at me and said "I will change that right now." He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me lightly on the lips, and then I could take a sip but they had already moved on with the game. Next up was...


	9. Games part 2 and character profiles

Airy POV

Next up was...Evie. "Ok, never have I ever...Been on TV." Sarah, Brittany, Tyler, Jack, and I all took a sip. Then it was Kat's turn. "Fine, never have I ever beaten someone up." Nobody took a sip then. Good, nobody in the school, or at least this house is a bully. After Kat was her boyfriend Charlie, He said "Great*Sarcasm intended* never have I ever worn a dress." Of course all the girls took a sip and then Max, Billy, and Patrick. We all stared at them, "What," they all said. "You've all worn a dress before!" said a disgusted looking Charlie. Max said he lost a bet with Melonie, and Billy and Patrick said that they had to wear Gladiatorial gowns for a school project. We looked at Mels and she had a very smug look on her face. I could hear Brit asking what the bet was about. She told her that she would tell her later. Now it was Jacks turn. "Never have I ever fallen off a building." We saw both Billy and Patrpck take a sip. "What, we were bungee jumping!" My turn. "Ok, never have I ever been to America." Sarah, Kat, Mels, Max, Billy, and Patrick all took a sip. "Hey let's move on to Truth or Dare now." I heard Brit whisper to Evie. "Kk, Yo everyone, listen up, we are now playing Truth or Dare."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I didnt do this earlier but these are the profiles of the characters I chose<strong>

Name: Justin Jason Campbell

Nickname: J.J or plain Justin

Age:11

Looks:Joy's brown hair in Mick's style and Mick's blue eyes,tall

Personality:Sweet,Not very smart,cool,popular,Just like Mick

Gender:Male

Strengths:Playing sports, eating and making people laugh

Weaknesess:Being rejected by a girl

Likes:Football (soccer),basketball,hockey,baseball,Food, deserts,girls

Dislikes:His weakness and doing sports wrong or not being liked

Romance:Of course YEAH

Extra:He is not very smart always a B or C student but VERY good at sports

Style:Sporty Cool and trendy

Fockey2727 4/8/12 . chapter 7

Name: Greggory Lewis

Gender: male

Looks: 5'10" not skinny or buff brown medium length hair with light blue eyes

Personality: kind, sweet, caring, sporty, sporty, likes to prank a little, has a good sense of humor

House 3

Sytle: jeans with a v neck and a sweatwhirt

Romance: totally

Name: billy Campbell and Patrick Campbell ( twins)

Gender: males

Looks: brown hair and brown eyes like joy

Personality: super sporty, kind, caring, love to party

House 2

Style

Billy Wears semi skinny jeans with a regular t shirt with his sport jacket

Patrick: wears baggy jeans with flannels

Romance: both are not interested in anyone... Yet

If you did my other character Jessica Cambell, Billy and Patrick are her protective younger brothers who are always there for her

Froggy44 4/8/12 . chapter 5

I made a Lewis boy

Name: Alfred Drake Lewis J.R.

Nicknames: Alfie,Alfred,Drake or JR. (Junior)

Age:10

Looks: Blonde hair that is kinda long (Fabian's style) and brown eyes, really tall

Personality:Funny,Pranky,fun,weird in a good way,trouble mker,curious,adventurous

Style:Goofy but mostly casual

Strenghts:Pranking,laughing,making people happy

Weaknesess:His sibilings yelling at him (or parents), being out smarted

Likes:Pranking,playing goofy games,eating,laughing,watching Tv,playing video games

Dislikes: all his weaknesess

Romance: Not yet

Extra:Gets pretty bad grades and loves tobprank teachers and EVERYONE

peddiefreak34 4/8/12 . chapter 5

ok, here are a boy and a girl..hope you use them and like!

Evelyenn Lewis:

blonde, blue eyed, looks EXACTLY like amber but has alfie's personality, loves pranking and joking and eating, but she never gets fat! is super friendly, but is secretly plotting on how to best prank you, epic cook, and defintly has romance (hello? She looks like Amber! jk, jk..:)), and she's 16

Jack Campbell:

he is dark haired like joy but has mick's eyes and sporting abilites...he also has joy's personality and can hold a grudge forever and has no qualms about using any methods to get what he wants...( hint hint the end justlfiies the means..and incase you didnt realize, i pretty much HATE Joy :)) he is a bit snobbish, but only a little, and only hangs out with his specific group of chums...he is 15

Fockey2727 4/8/12 . chapter 1

Name: Jessica Campbell

Nickname: Jess

House 3

Looks: long Blonde wavy hair with light blue eyes. 5'4" and skinny but not to skinny

Style: sundresses with flats and skinny jeans with graphic tees and high tops converses

Personality: kind, sweet, trustworthy, sporty, friendly

Romance: Yes

Extra: justs love to enjoy life with her friends and family and is relaxed unless put under pressure

NAME:Maxwell Andrew Cample

NICKNAME:Max

AGE:15

LOOKS:Dirty blonde hair and Brown eyes

PERSONALITY:Cool, Popular, Funny

Style: Cargo pants, Aerospostale shirts.

Gender: Male

Strengths: Pulling Pranks and being popular

weaknesses:Dancing

EXTRA: He has a twin sister

_

Name:Melonie Lynn Cample

Nickname: Mels

age: 15

looks: Brown hair and hazel eys

personality: Smart Funny

Style: Mini skirts and areopostel clothes

gender: Female

strengths: Standing up for people, and pulling pranks on her bro

weaknesses: Geography

extra: has twin brother

iluvHONEYBUNZ 4/8/12 . chapter 5

Name: Natalie Sweet

Nicknames: Natty

Age: 13 (she is twins with Nathan)

Looks: blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, 5'4, 107 lbs, slim

Style: wears a lot of sundresses and flats with cardigans

Personality: Natalie is a fun, bubbly girl who likes to play pranks on her siblings. She is a hopeless romantic and loves to set people up so that they can have a happily-ever-after. She has a good sense of humor and thinks the best of others. She can't tell when people are insulting her.

Gender: Female

Strengths: seeing the best in others, supporting people, and playing pranks

Weaknesses: puts to much trust in others, her love for adventure

Likes: adventure, romance, making people happy, playing pranks

Dislikes: mean people, vegetables, dull colors

Romance: Yes

Extra: Natalie is smarter than she comes to be and is best friends with my OC Elliot (despite their contradicting personalities).

Nobody Knows But Me 4/8/12 . chapter 2

Here's a girl for House 3.

Name: Airyana Skye Rutter (if you would allow her to be the sister of Fabian Rutter; if not then her last name is Adamson)

Nicknames: Airy

Age: 15

Looks: Dark Brown, long silky hair; pale smooth skin; thinish yet plump pink/red lips; sparkling chocolate brown eyes with green specs; long black eyelashes; petite and slightly underweight due to past experiences; 5'6.5"; very attractive

Style: Layering: Gray button down; Navy blue tank top; form fitting flare jeans; Black Flats; hoop earrings; Silver heart-shaped locket

Personality:

Gender: Female

Strengths: She draws extremely well and sketches faces, flowers, things from dreams, etc. in her notebook all the time. Her drawings are very life-like. She's very smart like her brother and aces all of her classes. She is also very smart when it comes to personal problems so if you have issues that need to be solved: come to Airy.

Weaknesses: She can be very shy, but once she gets a feel for things around her she turns into a leader that everyone can count on. She tends to be "very curious" at times and while others say she's nosy she says "I'm just a very curious person."

Likes: She loves to draw, mint chocolate chip icecream,

Dislikes: She hates it when there is an injustice so she is always quick to solve it. She also hates it when her friends are hurt (emotionally or physically) and stands up for them even when she's shy.

Romance: She would like someone who would really take care of her and have her brother no longer need that duty.

Extra: When she was 14 someone broke into her house when she was home alone. They took her and held her captive; not even thinking to feed her. The man raped her twice. Gladly, she didn't get pregnant, but she tends to eat a little less than she used to.

gabigirl626 4/8/12 . chapter 1

Name:Gabrielle Patrice Miller

Nicknames:Gabi

Age:12

Looks: Has Patricias hair And Eddies.

Style:Patricias and Eddies mixed

Personality:Patricia's Rudeness. Eddies Funiness and Both of their nickname calling.

Gender:m

Strenghts:Making friends,being popular,making jokes

Weaknesess:Being in Love

likes:Hanging out with friends,partying,having fun,playing and flirting

Dislikes:Being rejected,Being bored

Romace:Yesss

Extra:She overective to her ttle sisters since she is the oldest and gives advice to them and tresats them with respect beeter than she does with everyone she hates. she has little brotheres though.

Name:Eddsion Alexander Miller

Age:13

Nickname: Eddie, Ea

Looks: Eddies hair and Patricias eyes

Style: Eddies style

Personality: Nice/rude sometimes. Cool Friendly

Strengths: Being Popular and Having a gf

Weaknesses: Fighting with Gf

likes: Drinking Partying dancing

dislikes: Getting drunk

rOMANCE:YA

Extra: His sister is Gabi. He has a 8 yearold sister.

iluvHONEYBUNZ 4/8/12 . chapter 3

Here is a Peddie child!

Name: Nathan Sweet

Nicknames: Nate

Age: 13

Looks: black hair, blue eyes, 5'5, 115 lbs, athletic build

Style: black or grey jeans, a regular shirt, converse

Personality: Nathan is a nice guy that has a lot of secrets. He tends to just tell people what they need to know and nothing more. He is very smart (like Fabian smart) and super lazy. He hates when people just jump to conclusions and when they can't do anything. He is a reliable guy you can always depend on.

Gender: Male

Strengths: solving problems with ease, sneaking around, keeping others busy (sending people on wild goose chases)

Weaknesses: his laziness, inability to put full trust in people

Likes: sleeping, getting things over with, candy

Dislikes: vegetables, doing anything that requires physical activity, mornings

Romance:Sure (has a crush on Elliot [my other OC])

Extra: Although he is super smart, he tends to not say much.

halo321 4/8/12 . chapter 4

Name: Sophie Clarke

Age: 16

Description: chin length reddish brown hair and green eyes

Personality: She's a real huge girly girl.

Likes: painting, and making fun of soap operas

Dislikes: when she breaks a nail

finchel 4/8/12 . chapter 4

I've got a boy and a girl for you

Name: Jonsey Lewis

Age: 12

Looks: blonde hair and brown eyea

Personality: he's a really big prankster

Likes: pulling pranks

Dislikes: spinach

Name: Jen Rutter

Age: 14

Looks: shoulder length curly brown hair and brown eyes

Personality: she's a bookworm

Likes: reading

Dislikes: hypocrites

Ellie3333 4/7/12 . chapter 2

Fabina boy:

Name:Jacob Robert Rutter

Nicknames:Jake or Robert

Age:17

Looks:Fabians dark brown hair in his style and Ninas hazelish light greenish eyes,kinda tallish

Style:Um...Casual and trendy

Personality:Clever,quick thinker,fast,funny,fun,nothing like his parents,Clueless,sweet

Gender:m

Strenghts:Making friends,being popular,making jokes

Weaknesess:Being wrong or rejected

likes:Hanging out with friends,partying,having fun,playing 'football' (soccer), and American football

Dislikes:Being rejected,Being bored

Romace:Yesss

Extra:He is over-protective to his little sisters since he is the oldest but gives advice to little brothers (if he has), He is popular and nothing like Nina and Fabian,Hates school but somehow gets good grades

Fabinagurl22 4/7/12 . chapter 1

Hey heres a Amfie girl

Name:Anabeth Cindy Lewis

Nicknames: Ana or Beth sometimes Cindy

Age:10

Looks:Blonde hair with brown eyes a little too short and fair skin

Style:Girly and pinkish always seem to be new clothes from designers

Personality:Clueless,spoiled,really sweet, good friend, girly girl, Daddys girl,peppy

Gender:F

Strengths:Talking,Texting (yes she has a phone shes spoiled), singing,shopping

Weaknisess:Rude mean people,The word "No" and not getting what sbe wanted

Likes:Shopping,texting,talking,singing,hanging outnwith friends

Dislikes; all her weaknesses

Romance:Sure

Extra:Not very gokd in school and gets everything she wants by her parents

BellaRosa17 4/7/12 . chapter 1

I have one girl and one boy

Name: Roxie Elena Willamson-Sweet

Nicknames: Rox

Age: 16

Looks: She has long dark brown wavy hair with red streaks in her hair. Big dark brown eyes, stands at 5"5', with

Style: Its very bohemian, earthy with lots of edge. Fingerless gloves, fedora hats, leather jacket, multi-colored skirts, tunic tops, wedge heels, combat boots, skinny jeans.

Personality: Rox is never afraid to speak her mind. She sarcastic, insanely blunt but she's also fiercly loyal to the people she cares about most. She'll defend them in a mintue. She's insanely smart. Roxie will always say what's on her mind and you might think she's mean but really she's not. If she doesn't trust or like you she'll let you know to your face. She's not afraid of a fight and she's very independent. She also hates to ask for help, no matter how much she might seem to need it.

Gender: Female

Strengths: photographic memory, causing mischief, playing pool, pranking, art(drawing/sketching)

Weaknesses: being bored, looking at art, drawing, reading.

Likes: Art museums, drawing/sketching, combing the streets of Barcelona unattended, photography(taking pictures is one of her passions), swimming, exploring, reading crime novels(she loves to figure it out before the book tells her)

Dislikes: being underestimated, players, most adults, when I can't get any privacy.

Romance: yes

Extra: She's never been tested on her IQ but since she can remember everything she sees, reads and hear, its pretty high. Her parents don't understand it.

MoyFTW 4/7/12 . chapter 3

Child of Moy

Tyler Campbell

Age 16

Looks: Light brown hair(same length and shape as Mick's), kind blue eyes, tall and fit.

Personality: really fun, sweet, and easy to be around. Great at all sports. He is very social. Super friendly and a great friend.

Style: He likes to wear sports clothes, training gear, and hoodies. Loves dark green and dark blue.

Extra: He doesn't have any enemies. He excels at all sports and can fall in love hard. He is really dedicated and devoted to those he loves. He loves animals. He is very protective of his friends.

Strengths: has an arau about him that makes people be honest. He is extremely likable. Basketball. He can write really well and loves Science.

Weakness: hates being lied to. Will hold a grudge if he is hurt by someone.

Romance: wants a special connection and great developed friendship before staring a relationship. He would never cheat on her.

He loves his parents and admires them both so much.

HOAluver2222 4/7/12 . chapter 2

Hi i hope you pick my character

Name:Sarah Olivia Rutter

Nicknames: Sometimes Olivia or Sierra (Prefers plain Sarah)

Age:15

Looks: Nina's dirty blonde wavy long hair, Fabian's dark green eyes that are sometimes Dark brown, really tall, wears contacts

Style:Trendy and stylish sometimes casual

Personality:Sweet,Very smart, geeky sometimes,funny,caring,trustworthy,fun,out going

Gender:Female

Strenghts:School and science,drawing,singing,writting songs

Weaknesses:bullies,stress, annoying sibilings

Likes:Drawing,school,science,history,writting stories and songs,singing,listening to music,hanging out with friends

Dislikes:Bullies,mean rude people,being wrong,sports,when her sibilings are annoying or embarasing

Romance:Yes

Extra:She is a staright A student and is very interested in science like Fabian

I hope u pick her ;)

Fabina11 4/7/12 . chapter 1

Name: Anna Jennifer Richards

Age:17 (third house)

Birthday:July 6th

Crush: her best friend, Ryan Chrisopher James

Anna's extra stuff: she is super nice! She loves sports, but can play the flute and is in every honor band as possible! She is dating Ryan!

Ryan Chrisopher James

Age:17 (third house)

Birthday: June 18th

Crush: his best friend Anna, who he happeneds to be dating!

Extra stuff: He is big on soccer and football (American versions!) he and Anna are in as many AP classes as possible! So they're both very smart!

Sorry if you didn't want one person to do 2 OC's but, they kinda went together!

iluvHONEYBUNZ 4/7/12 . chapter 2

Name: Elliot Michel

Nickname: Elli or Eli

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Hair: Originally light blonde hair but bleach it so it looks white, is 6-7 inches below her shoulders is layers and has a fringe that barely covers her left eye.

Eyes: sapphire blue eyes

Skin color: very light but not deathly pale either

Personality: Eli is very blunt and is a quick thinker. She is super lazy but will help others out when needed.

Hobbies: She is a ballerina and is also a gymnast.

Strengths: ballet, sneaking around without making to much noise, spying, hiding, lying, and solving puzzles

Weaknesses: trying to understand other people

Likes: ballet, classical music, sleeping, and just being lazy

Dislikes: being bossed around, treated like a kid, people underestimating her, and loud, annoying people

Love Interest: A boy her age who isn't to tall for her and is not annoying and not an idiot.

BeBe says hi 4/7/12 . chapter 1

Can I make two? (Just in case you don't get enough of one or the other (sexes I mean))

Name: Brittany Clarke

Age: 14

Looks: shoulder length blonde hair with bangs and blue eyes

Personality: shy when not with friends hyper when with friends

Likes: cats, anime, reading, writing, drawing

Dislikes: dogs

House: don't care

Name: Blake Holiday

Age: 17

Looks: black hair that hangs over one of his brown eyes

Personality: he's a big flirt

Likes: girls, skateboarding and parties

Dislikes: guys who look better than him

House: don't care

I think him and Brit would be really good friends if you pick both of them (just a suggestion, tho)

Mollie 4/7/12 . chapter 1

Name: Landon Breams

Age: 16

Description: messy brown hair, dark blue eyes, has a lucky watch. He is friendly towards everyone and is very likable. He is loyal and sweet. Doesn't like to cause trouble but can be tough when he has to.

He wears his uniform with the sleeves rolled up and wears his tie lose.

ChongoPoPo 4/7/12 . chapter 1

Name: Joseph Shmoe

Age: 10

Gender: boy

Nick name: Shmoey

Looks: brown hair, green eyes (like emerald), cute dimples when he smiles. He wears the little uniform and looks super cute!

Likes: cookies, stickers, sports, and adventures

Dislikes: girls (they have cooties!), spiders, mean people, and vegetables

Secret: he still sleeps withs his baby Teddy bear but doesn't let anybody know.

Name: Isabelle Dunning

Nickname: Belle [Called that]

Age: 12

Gender: Female

House: First

Hair: Straight light auburn, shoulder blade length. With, natural honey blonde, brown and black highlights

Eyes: pale blue with a black ring around the iris

Personality: funny, bubbly,Kind. she isn't the smartest in the world, but a great friend.

Horus 15 4/7/12 . chapter 1

Name:Katherine Faith Ross *Kat* sometimes *Kit Kat* but hates it

Age:15

Hair:Long brown straight and curly from the bottom hair

Eyes:Hazel

Personality: Very smart, sweet, caring, trustworthy, funny, fun to b with, sentimental, Stylish Nerdy or cool nerd (Her friends call her that since she is a nerd but doesnt dress like one)

Style: Casual or dressy or tomboyish

Crush: um you decide

Other: Has three brothers (Jake, Aaron, and Damian)


End file.
